Katara's Story
by AnimeAngel90
Summary: One-shot! Contains minor spoilers for S3. Katara reflects on her relationship with Prince Zuko, and how he has become like a friend, even though she still hates him. My way of liking Katara again after WAT and TFM. Please R


Angel: Ok, this is a random idea that came into my head one day, and is my way of accepting Katara's slight bitchiness once Zuko joins the group. I mean, I was really annoyed at her during WAT and TFM, but now that I've written this fic I'm much happier with her again :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Avatar

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara seethed as she stirred their evening meal around in the small pot. At the other end of the room, the others were focusing on the sparring session between Zuko and Sokka. Aang was focused on the fire a few metres away from them, while Teo, the Duke, and Haru were standing on the sidelines of the fight, cheering for both parties. Toph was amusing herself by fiddling with the earth under the fighter's feet, causing them both to watch their footing and stumble often.

In the blink of an eye, Sokka had his blade at Zuko's throat, claiming victory. After Zuko sheathed his sword, Sokka proceeded to dance victoriously around him, gloating about how he'd beaten the Fire Nation Prince without breaking a sweat. Zuko glared at him, but said nothing in order to avoid an argument. He then turned his attention to Aang who was exclaiming about some fire-bending trick he'd done.

The warm smile on Zuko's face as he watched Aang perform said trick caused Katara to fume even more. The insufferable Fire Nation Prince had no right to look at Aang that way. He had no right to look at Aang as though he was a friend, or a little brother. He had no right to even be here with their group, let alone befriending them all.

One by one, all her friends had turned to Zuko's side. Toph was the first, even after she'd been burnt by him. Then again, he had never done anything to her before that, and Toph didn't care about what he had done to the others. It was just like Toph to forgive him based on what he did to her, and not caring about what he did to the others.

Aang was next to turn – which was unsurprising, considering it had been he who had first supported Zuko's introduction to the group. Nevertheless, his turn had still hurt Katara. Aang was the one who had been hurt by Zuko the most, yet he had forgiven him first. It angered Katara to realise that the Avatar seemed to have forgotten all that Zuko had personally done to him. But considering Aang's affable nature, and desire to do what was practical (befriending his only option for a firebending teacher), it wasn't surprising. But just because it was expected didn't mean it didn't hurt.

It was Sokka's betrayal – befriending Zuko – that had hurt the most. Sokka was her brother, and he hated Zuko as much as she did. Zuko had humiliated him, tried to kill him, brought about the attack on the North Pole that ultimately resulted in the death of Yue, was indirectly responsible for Suki's capture, and had tried to destroy their beloved home. Yet, despite all the things that Zuko had done to him both personally and indirectly, Sokka was now friends with him. Sure, they fought and Sokka teased him, but it was done in a friendly, typical-Sokka way. There was no hatred in Sokka's sarcasm and teasing jokes any longer – he was simply being Sokka.

Katara brushed away the tears that threatened to fall down her face as the others started making their way towards her, and their dinner. Zuko was responsible for everything bad that had ever happened to their group. He was personally responsible for all the pain she had felt over their travels. He had threatened her, kidnapped her, threatened her Gran-gran, threatened her home, tried to kill her, tried to kill her brother, and worst of all, tried to kill Aang. And the others just let him into their family? It wasn't fair – that after all he did, they forgave him and moved on.

Suddenly, the tears began to spill over, running down her cheeks. She was exhausted from all the stress and anger she was keeping pent-up inside, and thinking about all the pain she'd been put through was the breaking point. Suddenly, she noticed that the others were gathering nearby, and hastily wiped her tears away.

When Katara glanced up again, she noticed that they were all looking at something in the distance – all with their backs to her. She wondered what they were looking at when she saw Zuko looking at her. When they locked eyes, he nodded and turned back to the group, saying something about the night sky he was pointing towards.

With a start, Katara realised Zuko had moved the group to give her a moment to herself, so that none of them would notice that she was crying. She felt grateful to him for a moment before realising that he was the enemy, causing her soft smile to change to a frown.

When he noticed that she was alright again, Zuko directed the group back towards Katara and their dinner. As they started eating, she heard Zuko murmur a compliment for her cooking, almost lost in the buzz of conversation around them as Teo and the others discussed the places they'd found in the temple that day. She was again startled, smiling again before recognition and her frown set in.

In truth, Zuko had been very kind the last few days. Although he never spoke a word directly to her (no doubt trying to avoid an argument/bending battle of epic proportions – especially considering he seemed unwilling to fight her), he had been doing small things to help her out for some time now. He seemed to be trying to win her approval of his joining the group. He didn't seem to want her to forgive him for all his wrongdoings – he just wanted her to accept him. Something she found she was slowly doing, despite her hatred of him.

Indeed, although her hatred leaked out in every conversation the group had, she was slowly (_very_ slowly, mind you) beginning to like the firebender. Although he was still the same hot-head as always, he seemed so much nicer that she was finding it hard to keep hating him. He was almost like a different person, but not, at the same time. Like how he had been in the crystal caves...which she tried not to think about. It just made her angry again...and she getting tired of being angry - particularly when everyone else had forgiven him and moved on. She was starting to feel like the bad guy, which she hated, possibly even more than she hated Zuko. If everyone else forgave him, what right did she have to keep hating him? Oh yeah, the whole 'I'm good now, pity me' act he'd pulled last time they'd met. That's right.

As a few more days passed, she found her hatred slowly beginning to fade as she observed his interactions with the others. Ok, that was a lie. She still hated him. She still maliciously insulted him and provoked him. But she was slowly growing to accept him. He was becoming almost like a friend – except that she hated him. Katara couldn't explain it, but he was like a friend – just one she didn't like very much.

If he so much as _looked_ at Aang the wrong way, she'd still kick his ass to the North Pole and back. No mistaking that. But he was still a friend. A friend she'd happily murder, given the opportunity, but a friend nevertheless.

Who would have thought? Katara, master waterbender and fierce defender of her 'family', becoming 'friends' (albeit grudgingly) with the Fire Prince? If anyone had suggested it to her before then, she would have probably attacked them. Sure, she and Zuko weren't friends in the conventional sense, but she was tolerating him. That was close enough.

Strange how the world works sometimes, isn't it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: Again, this was a slightly random fic idea, but any comments or feedback on my portrayal of Katara or whatever would be appreciated. Thanks!

cya, Angel


End file.
